<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enough is Enough (Remake) by SoulKiller13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950942">Enough is Enough (Remake)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13'>SoulKiller13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the popular creepypasta of the same name. After a freak incident, Lincoln goes crazy and kills his sisters. Rated T for blood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Didn't Mean To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lincoln got back up and slowly limped his way up into the stairs and tried to open the door but it was locked. He tried pushing it but the wound on his left lumber hurt a lot so it was no use.</p><p>He then looked down to see the dead bodies of his sisters, sitting side by side with each other, with no other options left he walked down and sat beside them, laughing weakly as a drop of blood came out of his mouth.</p><p>One week earlier, it was a bright and Saturday morning at the loud residence, the air was filled with silence as Lincoln was watching a rerun or the show ARGH! as usual. He was just chilling. Lana walked into the living room covered with mud laughing as she went upstairs.</p><p>After a few seconds Lincoln spoke to the viewers "Just a usual day in the loud house...but do you have the feeling that you sometimes hate living with that many sisters? Sometimes I do" He said. The T.V then cut to a commercial break. "But on rare occasions, I go a little too far." He said while his smile slowly turned to a frown. "I wish they would just leave me alone, but I can't hurt them...generally speaking" as he remembers those few instances. "But I can't hurt them, they're my siblings! I love them!"</p><p>"Hey Lincoln" luan said as she appeared next to Lincoln. "What did the platypus say before leaving the bar? Put it on my bill! Hahahahaha get it? To which Lincoln groaned. "Yes luan, very funny," he said in a sarcastic tone. Afterwards, Luan leaves heading upstairs, Lincoln returns to speaking with the viewers.</p><p>"But the things they do are like setbacks for me," Lincoln said, sounding a lot more serious than before. "I don't know what I'm talking about," he said solemnly.</p><p>He got up and went for the kitchen grabbing some food, when he went there he saw Lynn playing in the backyard. After grabbing some food and a glass of orange juice he went back to the living room as the show came back, Leni came downstairs asking where her scissors where, to which Lincoln replied that is in her hand "oh, thanks lincoln" Leni said heading back upstairs. Lincoln continues to watch T.V where Luan came back.</p><p>"Hey, Lincoln! When you come across oranges wearing suntan lotion, don't judge them harshly. They do so in order not to peel, hahahahaha get it?" Lincoln groaned in dissatisfaction. "Dang, it Luan knock it off." He yelled, starting to lose his temper but remain cool. Suddenly a group of snakes come slitting downstairs and hide under the master chair as Lana chases them, whilst still covered in mud.</p><p>"Sorry guys, they often get lost, one almost got into the toilet," Lana said while trying to grab the snakes from under the chair.</p><p>"Not a problem," Lincoln said.</p><p>"Well, snakes are known to be very good at hiding and sneak, hahahahaha get it? Luan laughed causing the other siblings to groan, Lincoln however felt like he could explode in like any minute. Every negative thought inside his head is all about to let out but somehow still calm.</p><p>This didn't get unnoticed by Lana however, as she noticed something was wrong with him. "Uhh, Lincoln? She was about to say something but luan interrupted her.</p><p>"Hey guys, want a banana cream pie?" Luan said before slamming it on both Lincoln and Lana's face.</p><p>"Dang, it Luan this is serious!" Lana said as she wiped the cream off her face.</p><p>Lincoln then wipes his face, revealing angry eyes, "Keep it cool Lincoln, keep it cool" He thought.</p><p>"What's going on here," Lucy said suddenly appearing out of nowhere scaring the three of them. Lincoln however wasn't as scared as the other two who were beginning to calm a bit after the jump scare.</p><p>"Nothing…" Lincoln said.</p><p>Lucy shrugged as she sat down at the couch reading her book. Lana was starting to get angry at Luan "Stop it Luan, this isn't funny."</p><p>"Hey, Lincoln!" Lynn said coming out of the kitchen. "Mind helping me practice soccer in the backyard?" Lynn said while throwing the soccer ball up and down.</p><p>"Dang it, Lynn." Muttered Lana but before she can say anything else another voice came right next to the stairs.</p><p>"No, He's going to a tea party with me so back off!" Lola said.</p><p>The two then yell at each other before they are consumed by clouds. Lana faces palm while Lucy grumbles, putting her book a little closer to her face and Lincoln starts to get even angrier and angrier.</p><p>"Gee link, don't be such a hothead here have some water," Luan said as she grabbed a water bottle spray and poured it on Lincoln's face to which he facepalmed in dissatisfaction.</p><p>Lynn and Lola continued fighting, Lana tries to break it up even using her snakes to stop them and Luan keeps throwing Lincoln with more jokes, "What do you call a boy who's completely white?... A flour boy! Hahahahaha get it?</p><p>That finally set Lincoln off "...that's IT! Lincoln yelled. He grabbed Luan by her shoulders. "Wow nice grip, Lincoln! You shoulder workout the gym! Hahahahaha-" But before she could finish that sentence Lincoln slammed her head against the wall, bruising her and completely knocking her out.</p><p>Lynn and Lola had stopped fighting and saw Lana looking at something, they were confused at first but they now realized why. Luan was on the floor purple-bruised and blood was coming out of her head. Lucy was confused at what that loud thud was coming from so she looked around, she was just as shocked as the others when she saw what they were looking at, dropping her book at the floor she got up and took a closer look at Luan.</p><p>Lola screamed while Lynn continues to stare in disbelief.</p><p>Lincoln snapped out of his rage and gasped in horror at what he just did. He looked at his hands in fear.</p><p>"Lincoln..what did you do?..." Lana said.</p><p>"Wait, Lincoln did this?" Lynn asked, surprised that it was Lincoln caused it.</p><p>"I..i...i..i.. Didn't m-meant to" Lincoln stuttered. Tears were flowing down his cheek.</p><p>The Group remained silent for a moment, looking at Luan's unconscious body, not sure what to do, until Lori came downstairs, typing at her phone. "That is literally the worst thing ever," she said. She then noticed all her siblings standing and looking at something, she also noticed Lincoln with tears in his eyes. She was confused by it and was about to say something when she saw Luan laying on the ground.</p><p>She screamed and asked what happened, the other siblings remained silent, not sure what to even say until Lincoln spoke up looking at Lori wiping his tears away.</p><p>"...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." was all he could say.</p><p>Lori tried to figure out what that meant before a horrible thought came to her; Lincoln did this, but why? Did he do it on purpose or was it an accident? There were so many questions, but not right now, now was to get Luan to the hospital.</p><p>"Well don't just stand there, call the others" Lori yelled, Lynn immediately helped carry Luan into the Van while Lola and Lucy called their parents and the other siblings, They were horrified at what they saw, Lynn Sr. almost fainted when they were told at what happened they upset at lincoln for doing such a thing but Lana assured them that it was an accident and that he never meant it though they were still upset with him, All the while Lincoln remained standing in the living room.</p><p>After about a minute of cleaning the blood of the floor, the parents and all the older siblings were now in the van while ailing an unconscious Luan and drove to the hospital.</p><p>"Kids, me, your mother and your older sisters are taking Luan to the hospital, you stay here until we get back, and Lincoln we need to have a talk afterwards" Lynn. Sr said while Lincoln and the younger sisters nodded before they drove off.</p><p>The younger siblings all looked at Lincoln. They were upset at what Lincoln did, they were even a little bit scared at him.</p><p>"What happened?" Lucy asked</p><p>"I-I don't know, I just lost restraint or something," Lincoln said.</p><p>The younger siblings soon leave Lincoln alone in the living room as they went upstairs, not before Lana gave Lincoln a worried look, she knew lincoln would get mad but didn't expect him to act what he did. She just hopes it would not happen again...</p><p>As Lincoln continues to stand there, he thought back of that incident. He felt terrible for doing it and he would never forgive himself for it, but while another thought came to his mind, a very sinister one. After he slammed Luan to the wall he felt something else other than fear and regret. He felt...pleasure, something had felt good when he did it, and something he felt like he needed to do it again but he quickly shook his head just the thought of something like straight-up disgust Lincoln, he didn't want to think any of that, he regrets that incident and he will never do it again but he just couldn't stop thinking about it.</p><p>"I don't even know anymore. He said as he went upstairs and into his bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eventual Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lincoln went into his room and sat onto his bed, and still, a bit traumatized of what happened earlier. He still didn't know what came over him when he did that, he just hoped that luan will be ok. However, another part of his psyche begged to differ which he immediately shot it down he still didn't know why that happens.</p><p>Subsequently, an hour had passed since the incident. A car noise was heard from outside the house which meant that the parents and older sisters had arrived.</p><p>The younger sisters and Lincoln went downstairs to find The parents and most of the older sisters at the already coming in with a nervous attitude. They saw the younger kids and spoke up.</p><p>"Hey kids we're back from the hospital," Dad said.</p><p>"Is Luan alright?" Lana said.</p><p>"Is she safe" Lucy added.</p><p>"Yes she's alright," Dad said much to their relief. He then continued "She suffered a head injury that renders her in a coma for a few days"</p><p>The sibling became uneasy especially Lincoln. "But don't worry she will be safe for now at least, tomorrow we can visit her but for now everyone except Lincoln goes to your rooms"</p><p>They looked at Lincoln with uneasiness before going leaving to their rooms they were obviously upset for what he did think some of them are a little scared as they got up Lana, however, decided to watch the parent through the stairs. The parents then looked at Lincoln with slight anger in their eyes.</p><p>"Son, explain why you knocked luan into a coma," Dad said.</p><p>Lincoln sighed and told them everything that happens. When he was done he looked them in the eyes and they stared at him.</p><p>"Lincoln we understand that was an accident and that you didn't mean it but that was still horrible even for you," Mom said.</p><p>"I know," Lincoln said looking down in shame.</p><p>"Now go to your room you grounded for a week," Mom said.</p><p>Lincoln did what he was told and went to his bed. When he reached the stairs he saw Lana looking at him.</p><p>"Lana, what are you doing here shouldn't you be in your room?" Lincoln said.</p><p>"Yeah but I just wanted to see what you guys were talking," Lana said.</p><p>"You know you didn't mean any of that?" Lana added.</p><p>"Of course not," Lincoln said. Though his eyes briefly went somewhere after he finished that statement</p><p>"But still that was kinda messed up, we'll see ya," Lana said before going to her room.</p><p>"Yeah, see ya," Lincoln said before going to his own. Once he did he sat into his bed and looked at the ceiling. Of course, he didn't mean to he was so lost in mind that he didn't know what he was doing. well, that was until right now when Lincoln felt the same thing before, pleasure. At the very deep of his mind, he felt like he wanted that to happen because he felt like he was free from his chain, Yes he wanted it to happen and he wants to do it again. He wants to kill Luan.</p><p>Lincoln was so lost in thought he didn't realize he was smiling menacingly. He quickly shook his thought he can't kill Luan...at least not yet anyway.</p><p>The next day went by and the loud went to the hospital to visit luan when they go there they see her sleeping peacefully in her bed.</p><p>The doctors came in and telling them that luan would wake up in like a few days or so much to their relief. Lincoln looked at Luan and a small smile crept his face. He wasn't noticed by anyone except Lucy who saw Lincoln smiling.</p><p>"Uhh, Lincoln?" Lucy said.</p><p>"Huh what? what is it lucy?" Lincoln said?</p><p>"...Nevermind" That was weird she thought why would Lincoln smile for some reason did he thought of something funny that he remembered? did he felt like making a joke? no way! She knew Lincoln wouldn't joke about that but a scary thought came to her. Was he smiling at luan because what he did to her was funny? Normally she would be ok with this stuff but her brother? no.</p><p>She's onto me! Lincoln thought I knew I should have to think clearly before someone notice Lincoln thought. I need to kill her too he thought. No, I need to kill every- He quickly snaps out of his insane thoughts What the heck was that?</p><p>Once they left the room to go home once there Lucy finds Lana playing with her pet hops.</p><p>"Hey, Lana can I ask you something?" Lucy said.</p><p>"Sure luce what up?" Lana said continue playing with hops.</p><p>"In private" Lucy added.</p><p>They went under the porch where lucy normally hides.</p><p>"So what is it?" Lana said.</p><p>"It's about Lincoln," Lucy said.</p><p>"What about him?" Lana said starting to get worried.</p><p>"Have you notice something odd about him?"</p><p>"Well now that you mentioned it I did see something weird going with him a few hours ago," Lana said. Tru though, before they left to see Luan. Lana saw Lincoln staring blankly into the ceiling with a smile crept into his face.</p><p>"Do you think that accident changed him?"</p><p>Lana didn't say anything and began to wonder maybe it did change him. Unbeknownst to them, Lincoln was sitting in the porch looking at the sky he had heard them talking while a little smile formed into his face.</p><p>One Week Later</p><p>A week had passed and Luan was back home from the hospital what's interesting is that Luan had suffered amnesia and couldn't remember anything that had to happen. The family didn't wish to tell her what had occurred that faithful day so they made up a story where she had knocked her head by accident.</p><p>Lincoln was in his room drawing comics in his sketchbook he had been doing it since a few days ago. It had been a relief that Luan had didn't remember that accident and just moved on. Though while everything was ok now, His murderous thoughts didn't go away, in fact, it seems to have gotten worse as all he had been thinking were murderous thoughts and bad memories mostly involve with his sisters. To the point where during class he keeps mumbling words like "kill" over and over his friends noticed this and asked what's going on to which Lincoln shrugged it off as just him hearing stuff.</p><p>"Kill" He murmured. Trying to finish his comic. He tried to stop thinking about these thoughts by drawing comics he had been very good at making it and it was about an ace savvy one. While almost finishing the last panel he turns to another page and tries to come up with what happens next but all he can come up was dark fantasies of him breaking someone's (probably one of his sisters) neck Kill Kill Kill. He puts his sketchbook aside and goes to the hallway and all of the sudden goes back to his room Then think for a moment what was I doing again? God, I'm like Leni. Urgh, I'm going insane.</p><p>Meanwhile, in Luna and Luan's room, the two girls were doing their activities Luna playing with her guitar and Luan with Mr. Coconuts. She had a bandage wrap around her head</p><p>"So you don't remember what happened? Luna said.</p><p>"No I don't what happen exactly" Luan answered.</p><p>"Well.." Luna knew she and the family promised they wouldn't tell her but then again she must know she's Luan would understand, Then again.</p><p>"Long story short you made Lincoln mad and hit you in the head through the wall" Luna flat out said.</p><p>"Really what did I do to make him mad?" Luan said. "I don't know but I don't wanna talk about it or even Lincoln," Luna said.</p><p>Kill Stop it Kill Enough Kill Knock it off Kill Kill Kill Lincoln walks around back and fort hands clutching his hair brows furrowed and teeth clench. His thoughts about killing just wouldn't stop Do it you know you want to No I don't want to their my sisters! That doesn't mean anything look at what all the shit they put you through think about it this is your one chance No...no. Lincoln muttered gasping for air his mind had slowly deteriorated to dust and everything he thinks of is kill.</p><p>He looked at the mirror with his own reflection NO he quietly yelled accidentally punching his mirror when he regains his stupor he notices blood coming from his palm he used one of his shirts to wipe it off but then looks at it for a moment the blood continues to leak out it reminded him of Luan bleeding on the floor and how that day made him want to kill his sisters. He continues to stare at his wound his right eye started twitching before licking the blood off it felt delicious to him. He continues to lick it like when you lick Nutella off a butter knife. Then he stops, he covered his palm with his shirt and find bandages from his drawer and took the shirt off and wrapped around it, it hurt a little but for lincoln, it was an absolute delight. He looked at the broken mirror and grabs one of the broken shards and looked his reflection his lips curled with an evil grin. Lincoln was gone and now replace with this unhinged killer. He let out three words that would forever conceal his fate.</p><p>"Enough...</p><p>"is.."</p><p>"..Enough." He puts the broken shard into the bed and continues to smile widely. He then turned to his right and see his sketchbook and got an idea for what he would write next and its something very good. "I know just what to do..." Lincolns' right eye twitched again.</p><p>Later that day Mom and Dad went out leaving Lori in charge.</p><p>She was in her room texting Bobby. Leni was also there playing with a plastic key she found in one of Lily's toys on the floor after changing her diaper whilst everyone we're either in there room or outside playing. A knock then came to the door.</p><p>"Come in," Lori said putting her phone down, Leni still continues to play with her keys.</p><p>The door open and Lincoln stepped in holding a sketchbook in his right arm with a slightly happy expression.</p><p>"Hey Lori do you have a minute," Lincoln asked clutching the sketchbook with his palm his right eyes twitched for a short millisecond but Lori didn't saw it.</p><p>"Sure what is it?" Lori said giving a slightly bored expression both arms on each side of her body legs crossed.</p><p>"Just us two" Lincoln said his head slowly turns to Leni.</p><p>"Hmm?" Leni said confusingly she stopped playing with her keys to look at Lincoln.</p><p>"Leni that means just me and Lincoln," Lori said</p><p>"Ok, So?" Leni questioned.</p><p>"So that means get out of the room," Lori said.</p><p>"Oh gotcha," Leni said before going out.</p><p>"So what do you want?" Lori said.</p><p>"I just made a comic and I want you to tell me what you think," Lincoln said extending both his arm reaching the sketchbook to Lori.</p><p>"Um Sure," Lori said while grabbing the sketch.</p><p>"Thank you" Lincoln replied.</p><p>She was a little uneasy about Lincoln's expression when he said that statement but didn't have any of it and started reading the comic.</p><p>The first page was very neatly drawn and with great detail, it was an ace savvy comic and she knew how much Lincoln likes those stuff he even made one when he entered a contest. She was awestruck at the detail. When she finished the first page she turns to the next page and it was also in great detail. While Lori was reading Lincoln pulled out a wine bottle from his back shirt.</p><p>After finishing the third page she turned to the next page and it was the same as before...except the last panel where that part is slightly less detail. She turned to the next page and it was less detailed and poorly drawn she then turned to the next page and the whole thing was drawn crudely she notices blood on the edge of the paper. What the heck? she thought.</p><p>"Um, Lincoln?" She said lowering the sketchbook only to be hit in the head with a wine bottle glass shatters and pieces of shards covered in Lori's face she lost balance blood leaks from her nose Lincoln looks at her with a cruel expression he hits her again this time in the head and she falls unconscious. Lincoln then wraps Lori with her blanket sheets and picks up every glass piece he could find and put it inside the covered blanket. Lincoln then puts a fake spider on top and middle before looking at it for a moment he just needs one finishing touch.</p><p>"Leni!" Lincoln yelled Leni then immediately rushed in.</p><p>"Linky? What is it? Where's Lori?" Leni said?</p><p>"Leni help there's a spider!" Lincoln informed with a panic expression.</p><p>"Spider?! AHH GROSS" Leni then grabs one of Lori's golf racket and hits the "Spider" repeatedly Lincoln followed suit grabbing his own racket hitting the said spider. They both continue to wack it until Lincoln tells her to stop.</p><p>"Did I kill it?" Leni said gently clutching the now broken golf racket.</p><p>Lincoln stayed silent for a minute before looking at Leni and said "Yes, Yes you did."</p><p>"Carry this for me will you? it's too heavy" Lincoln said pointing at the bedsheets.</p><p>"Like, sure what is it anyway?" Leni asked.</p><p>"It's uh..tomatoes and celery sticks?" Lincoln asked sheepishly.</p><p>"Oh, that would explain all the cracking sounds come on where do we put it?" Leni questioned.</p><p>"In the basement," He said grabbing a pair of scissors in the drawer and put it in his back pocket. They carry the sheet Leni complains that it's very heavy too which Lincoln laughs a little when the reach the basement they went inside. "Where do we put it I can't hold it much longer</p><p>"Put it right here," Lincoln said ss they tossed it right next to the washing machine. Once there Lincoln slowly reach out for the scissors.</p><p>"So Linky what to no- Leni didn't have time to say anything as Lincoln charged at her stabbing her neck with the scissors, and slowly shoved it inside her neck killing her.</p><p>Lincoln continues to breathe heavily before dragging his dead blonde sister right next to his other dead blonde sister.</p><p>"There, only a few more to go," He said as he goes back stairs.</p><p>"Wonder who I kill next, Maybe Lana she was clearly on to me" He went back upstairs to hear the sound of phone ringing likely from Lori's phone he went to their room grabbed the phone and answered "Hello?"</p><p>"Little bro? Hey is babe there?" Bobby said from the phone.</p><p>"Yes but she is in the basement right now, she's very busy" Lincoln replied.</p><p>"Oh, ok well tell her I have something to say when she gets back," Bobby said.</p><p>Lincoln didn't answer immediately.</p><p>"Little bro, you still there?"</p><p>"Yes I'm here and I will tell her"</p><p>"Oh, thanks link" He hung up.</p><p>"I will tell her" Lincoln repeated.</p><p>He put the phone down and went to Lori's closet to finds some bedsheets and put it in her bed once done he grabbed his sketch that was lying on the floor and went back to his room took off his clothes and replace it with cleaner ones he hid the dirty one under his mattress. He hears beeping sounds he looked to his left and find his walkie talkie buzzing he grabbed it and someone answered.</p><p>"Lincoln? you their buddy?" Clyde said through the speaker.</p><p>"..Yes, Clyde, I'm here and I actually wanted to speak to you"</p><p>"What is it?" Clyde said.</p><p>Lincoln remained silent for a minute his expression became a sad one he finally spoke.</p><p>"Clyde, I want to make this clear ok?"</p><p>"Um sure?" Clyde was confused at this.</p><p>"Whatever I'm going to do I just wanna day and it's kinda cheesy but...Don't forgive me for it"</p><p>"Don't forgive you for what? Lincoln what are you doing?" Clyde said becoming worried.</p><p>"Nothing Clyde I just wanted to say it for you, Just go do your thing bye" He hung up and sighed heavily his head bowed. He then looked at the viewers his sinister grin returning.</p><p>"Now where we're we?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Massacre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This can be found in Fanfiction.Net under the same username.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lynn player her football outside of the backyard. Lincoln saw her while he was in the kitchen contemplating what to do next and a smile grew from his face Lynn. Lynn trows her football up and down often falling to the ground. Lincoln came up with an idea, he then comes outside and quietly makes his way to her, When the football was up in the air Lincoln grabbed it and ran with it.</p><p>"Lincoln, Get back here!" The sports fanatic yelled out chasing the white-haired child through the kitchen. When she got there she finds Lincoln going down the basement. "Come here!" Lynn said as she dashed through the basement door. "When I get down from there I am going to-" Only to be hit in the head with a golf club She staggered only to fall down the stairs breaking her legs and causing many external and internal bleeding. Pain filled her body she couldn't scream due to the fall damaging her throat she couldn't move due to the limbs being broken. All she could do was watch as her brother walks down coming closer to the injured teen. She notices his features; His face menacing and cold it felt like he was possessed and his pupils were larger and his skins were tad bit dark though she thought it's just her vision going blur.</p><p>He looked at her crouch down and smiled before grabbing her by the neck and chokes her until she was dead; which she was. Lincoln close her eyelids and carry her body next to his other dead sisters and gently put her down. He studied at them before slowly walking back and fort both his hands raise fingers intertwined and making a slow spin, all the while making a weak grin. At this point, he had already snapped there was no going back. Going back upstairs another idea struck him "Next."</p><p>Lola at the front yard playing with her dolls and Lana in the mud.</p><p>"Hey, Lola wanna play mud pies!?" Lana said trowing pies on the floor much to Lola's horror.</p><p>"Ugh getaway!" Lola said trying to escape and Lana chases after her.</p><p>"Sigh" Lucy said hiding in the shade of the tree reading her book. The twins continue to chase each other not noticing Lincoln walking to Lucy as he stands right next to her he could feel his arm slightly moved like the wind blow through him.</p><p>"Hey Lucy," Said Lincoln, his right eye briefly twitched.</p><p>"What is it Lincoln" Said Lucy putting her book down.</p><p>"I need you to help me with something it won't be long," Lincoln said.</p><p>"Why don't you ask Lori or Lynn for help," Lucy said.</p><p>"Because It's you who I need to help me," Lincoln said.</p><p>"Sorry, Lincoln I can't maybe later?" Said Lucy going back to reading her book. "Just ask our other sister for help."</p><p>Lincoln continued to stand there and his eyes twitch twice he wanted to kill her there but the twins are there and so as Mr. Grouse and a few Neighbours outside. If she kills her here he would definitely be in trouble and not to mention they would find the bodies. But again it was Lucy he knew what to do to lure her in.</p><p>While the twins are occupied Lincoln grabs Lucy's book and holds it with her escorting her to the basement where she would meet her demise. Heh. He thought. When Lucy put her book down she is confused that she is now in the basement before she could say anything she is stabbed in the head with an axe killing her. As her body limps she head turns around and the last thing she sees where the soulless and corrupt eyes of her brother holding the axe handle smirking.</p><p>Afterwards, he kicked her body down and dragging it next to the other 3.</p><p>Luna continued playing with her guitar when a knock came to the door and Lincoln stepped in with a somewhat sinister smile in his face but the sisters didn't saw it.</p><p>"Hey Bro what's up," Luna said.</p><p>"Oh, nothing just wanna see how you're doing" Lincoln. He then looks at Luan who was sleeping his eyes twitched again.</p><p>"She took a nap minutes ago don't disturb her," Luna said,</p><p>"Oh sure, Hey can you help me in the basement for a minute."</p><p>"Sure," Luna said quietly going down the bunk bed so as not to wake Luan up. When they left Lincoln took a brief look at Luan before going downstairs and into the basement.</p><p>They went there and Luna questioned what to do next and you know what happened next. Lincoln swing his axe and chopped Luna's head. Drops of Luna's blood spilled on Lincoln's face and used her arm to clean it up.</p><p>"Sorry Lunes."</p><p>He went upstairs to find his next victim. No, it's not Luan as he wants her to be the last to die but rather a certain little scientist. He went into Lisa and Lily's room and find them doing their thing; Lily in the crib and Lisa in her table doing experiments. He walked over to Lisa. "Hey Lisa"</p><p>"Hello, Brother what can I be of service," Said Lisa not taking her eyes off her work.</p><p>"Can you help me with something it's very important"</p><p>"I'm sorry but I can't be of interest as I have important matters to attend to," Lisa said.</p><p>"But it won't take long I swear" Lincoln pleaded.</p><p>"Sorry but I just can't, just let the other sisters help you for whatever you are working," Lisa said.</p><p>Lincoln would not have time to deal with this. He grabbed Lisa by her throat and started strangling her.</p><p>"Brother, what are you doing!?" Lisa yelled struggling to break free. Lincoln didn't say anything but keeping an evil on her face.</p><p>Lisa struggled fiercely she was able to knock Lincoln through the wall and was able to kick his knee. "AAHH" Lincoln screamed. Now he was mad he strangled Lisa with all force and then PoP! cracking sounds were heard he looked and see Lisa's neck broken. He dropped the body and examined it. He then heard small whimpers he looked around and saw Lily fear laced on her face Lincoln smiled before putting an index finger on his lips</p><p>Shhhhhh He whispered quietly.</p><p>While he wanted to kill all of his sisters Lily would be an exception as she was only a baby. Lincoln carried Lisa's body and left the room leaving a terrified Lily.</p><p>"Lori?" Lana said "Lucy?" She said again. Kt had been an hour since Lori suddenly disappeared all she found was her phone laying on her table. But not only that most of her other siblings we're gone as well and the only other person left was her, Lola who was with her Luan and Lily. She found Lily crying for some reason and Luan was asleep when she found her.</p><p>"Ugh, where the heck are they!? Lola said, " I tried calling them but they won't answer!"</p><p>Lana became suspicious. Why would they randomly disappear without there knowledge? She knew something was up and it has something to do with Lincoln. Since last week Lana had been keeping an eye on Lincoln. She had seen him doing weird stuff like talking to himself, smiling profusely, and even see his eyes twitch.</p><p>She looked at Luan who was carrying Lily. "Did you check every place?" Said Lana.</p><p>"Well there is still the basement so let's go there," Luan said.</p><p>They reach for the basement and found nothing. Except for a large sheet right next to the washing machine. They were confused since when did this come from? Not only that but it looks there is something covering it. Luan places Like to Lana and walks closer into the sheets, pulling it and what she saw horrified her.</p><p>On the ground lies six bodies of there sisters with gruesome cuts from there bodies. Luan stood there for a moment while Lola screamed in fear and Lily continues to cry Lana however while scared looks are a little suspicious. She counted them to be only six, Where was Lincoln? A horrible thought came to her mind; Did Lincoln do this? She thought the more the thinks about it the more it makes sense all the strange behaviour Lincoln has been doing.</p><p>"That's not funny," Luan said hoping this is some kind of joke.</p><p>It wasn't.</p><p>She turns to her younger sister "Well don't just stand there call 911!" The twins did as they were told and went upstairs and called 911.</p><p>Luan stays in the basement pondering about what to do.</p><p>The just after the twins had done calling the police and their parents who were shocked they heard footsteps coming from upstairs. They were confused by it but as the footsteps grew louder and it sounds like it's coming downstairs it reveals to be Lincoln holding an axe smiling menacingly. "Hey Girls, wanna play?" He said as he charges at them. They both were able to dodge it.</p><p>"I knew it was you! You monster!" Lana yelled.</p><p>"Wait what?" Lola said.</p><p>Lincoln didn't say anything and continuously swing his axe right at his sisters.</p><p>Back with Luan, she continues to think of what to do. The twins suddenly ran downstairs and have a terrified expression.</p><p>"What is it?" Said Luan</p><p>Suddenly the door opens to reveal Lincoln "Ah your awake, very good" He marches down to kill them.</p><p>Luan didn't know what is going on but doesn't have time to do so as Lincoln swings his axe at her but barely misses.</p><p>"Please Lincoln don't do this" Lana pleaded.</p><p>"I can't," Lincoln said quietly. "you can't".</p><p>"Lincoln continues to swing his axe. In a last-ditch effort, Luan caught his axe and tries to fight it off. The twins then tackle Lincoln to the ground. Luan was able to overpower Lincoln and throws the axe away and hits him in the face but Lincoln kicks her so hard she flips right over out and began limping his way for the ace but Lola tackles him before getting it Lincoln in return chokes Lola and Luan is still on the ground clutching her stomach from the previous hit and Lily is on the ground crying.</p><p>Lana had to do something she found the bat, grabbed it and hit Lincoln in the back forcing to let go of Lola. Before he could do anything Lana swings another hit this time into Lincoln's right leg and screamed in pain. Lana swings another hit but this time Lincoln grabbed it and takes it away from her and swings it on her hitting her head.</p><p>Luan gets up finally and finds a knife on the floor. She looked back at Lincoln now holding a bat coming for Lola who was regaining her strength. Luan picks up the knife and stabbed Lincoln in his left lumber He was completely stunned at what happened. Luan stabs him again 3 times before Lincoln falls on the floor lifeless.</p><p>Luan stayed there completely shocked at what she just did "What did I do?" She said she knew Lincoln was a murderer but she was still his brother.</p><p>"It was the right thing," Lola said.</p><p>"How?" Luan said "I caused him to go crazy, it was all my fault our sisters dead," Luan said.</p><p>"Luan, this isn't your fault and neither was Lincoln's, yes you made him mad but that doesn't mean anything, it's no one's fault."</p><p>Luan drops the knife and with the help of Lola carries Lana and Lily upstairs and just to be sure Luan locks the door behind her. They waited on the couch for there parents and police to arrive.</p><p>After 12 seconds Lincoln somehow gets back up but slowly dies from his wound and slowly walks upstairs only to find the door lock. Too injured to open it and he could hear police sirens followed by the sound of a van he looks back down and decided to accept his fate. Hwalks back down and sat between his dead sisters looking at them and smiles weakly.</p><p>He looks at the viewers and smiled letting out one final word. "I don't even know anymore" Something he said a week before he went nuts.</p><p>He laughs softly as blood begins to pool down from his lips. And then the only thing he saw was darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>